Lições Importantes
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Educação Física nunca foi o meu forte, mas quando eu finalmente recebo a dádiva de ter Edward 'Gostoso' Cullen como meu professor, esta matéria passa a ser uma das minhas preferidas!"
1. Sr Cullen

Capítulo 1

**SR. CULLEN**

Era por isso que eu odiava Educação Física. Era exatamente por isso que todo ano eu dava um jeito de conseguir um atestado para me livrar dessa atividade estúpida que não me levaria a lugar algum. Infelizmente, essa minha técnica não deu certo na nova escola. Aqui eles tinham um médico próprio que avaliava os alunos que poderiam ou não fazer as aulas.

Agora aqui estava eu, estatelada no chão da quadra, depois de tentar devolver uma bola que o time adversário tinha mandado. Tinha vontade de sair correndo de vergonha pela queda desastrada, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vontade de pular no pescoço de Lauren. Tinha certeza que ela havia mandado aquela bola muito forte de propósito. O problema era que eu não poderia fazer nem uma coisa nem outra. Quando caíra de mau jeito, acabara por dar um jeito na parte interna da coxa que agora queimava de dor.

- Bella, não se mova.

Ok. Lá vinha a única parte boa das aulas de Educação Física. Edward Cullen. Sabem aquelas paixonites que as alunas geralmente têm pelos professores mais bonitinhos? Pois é. Isso acontecia demais aqui na escola. E com um único professor. E não era uma simples quedinha. Eu era louca por esse professor. Claro que não era a única, mas sempre acabava recebendo mais atenção dele por ser muito desastrada e nunca conseguir devolver uma bola. Adorava quando ele vinha me ensinar o passo a passo.

Pensem no professor mais gostoso que vocês tiveram e multipliquem por 100. Isso resultava em Edward Cullen. Ou Sr. Cullen, como deveríamos chamá-lo. Não que ele fosse velho. Muito pelo contrário. Era novo até demais. Novo demais para a minha sanidade. Sabia que ele tinha apenas 23 aninhos. Vinte e três anos de pura sensualidade. Eu, pessoalmente, gostava de chamá-lo de Ed. Não que o fizesse na frente dele. Apenas nas minhas fantasias, fossem elas enquanto dormia ou enquanto sonhava acordada.

E eu fiz o que ele pediu. Continuei deitada no chão, esperando enquanto ele atravessava a quadra, vindo ao meu encontro, tal como um príncipe vindo resgatar a princesa. Ok. Agora viajei legal.

Mas mesmo se eu quisesse, teria sido impossível me mexer. A perna realmente doía muito e eu me segurei para não chorar de dor.

- Onde machucou? – Edward perguntou com a expressão preocupada, enquanto se ajoelhava ao meu lado.

- Aqui. – respondi segurando minha coxa esquerda aonde mais doía.

- Deve ter distendido um músculo. - ele falou e, para minha surpresa, estendeu a mão para tocar o local.

Problema número um: havia um círculo de alunos curiosos à nossa volta, que observavam tudo. Problema número dois – e o pior: eu estava de short curto. Curto o suficiente para deixar o pondo onde ele tocava agora totalmente descoberto.

Senti meu rosto esquentando ao mesmo tempo em que sentia outra parte aquecendo também. E era bem longe do meu rosto. Mais abaixo, para ser mais específica.

- Dói aqui? – ele perguntou testando um ponto ao lado de onde estava a minha mão.

- Não. Mais para cima. – tirei a mão para que ele pudesse testar outros pontos também e tive vontade de pedir para ele subir um pouco mais aquela mão quente e macia que agora massageava exatamente no local onde mais doía.

- Acho melhor te levar a enfermaria. Vamos precisar colocar gelo aí.

- Mas a massagem estava tão boa. – falei meio sem querer, mas querendo.

Foi impressão minha ou ele sorriu? Ok. Ele sorriu sim. E não foi um sorriso encabulado. Foi um sorriso sexy que me deixou ainda mais quente e er... molhada. E não era de suor.

- Eu a levo, professor – Mike se voluntariou, cheio de dedos que me deu vontade de mandar ele enfiar no... Melhor ficar na minha.

- Eu não acho que você vá conseguir carregá-la, Newton – _toma, frangote!_ – E Bella não está em condições de andar.

Até eu fiquei com pena dele. Primeiro de abril já passou, né? Ok. Eu não fiquei com pena. Foi hilário.

A vontade que eu tive, enquanto Ed me pegava no colo, foi olhar para aquelas invejosas que só faltavam babar por ele e dizer em alto e bom som: _Tomem essa, barangas!_ Principalmente para Lauren que tinha sido a causadora de tudo aquilo. Não duvidava que ela fingisse um acidente só para ser carregada pelo deus que me segurava como se eu fosse uma pluma de tão leve.

Chegamos à enfermaria, que, para minha sorte, estava vazia.

- Onde será que está a enfermeira? – Ed perguntou ainda me segurando e sem parecer ter pressa de me colocar na maca.

- Deve ter ido ao banheiro. – e tomara que para fazer uma coisa bem demorada.

- Hum. – só então ele pareceu ter notado que ainda me segurava e andou comigo até a maca, me colocando ali com cuidado. – Vou trazer uma bolsa de gelo para você.

- Espera – calma, Bella, não assusta. E solta a camisa dele. Tá, essa parte eu não faço. Segurar a camisa dele sempre tinha sido meu sonho. Ah, não. _Tirar_ a camisa dele era o meu sonho. Mas não dá pra começar bebendo o suco pelo fundo do copo. – Faz mais um pouco daquela massagem. Tenho certeza que vai ser mais eficiente do que o gelo. – a não ser que ele passe o gelo pelo meu corpo e... Menos, Bella, bem menos.

- Ok. Só mais um pouco. – ai meu pai. Lá estava aquele sorriso de novo. E lá estava aquela mão de novo – É aqui que dói?

Ah, pára cara! Por que ele tinha que me perguntar isso me olhando desse jeito e sorrindo torto? Ele quer é me matar.

- Mais para cima – eu respondi mesmo ele estando tocando no lugar certo no lugar machucado.

- Eu tenho certeza que é aqui, Bella. – ele falou ainda sorrindo torto.

O que eu poderia fazer? Apenas sorri em resposta e fiquei aproveitando suas mãos mágicas que massageavam a parte interna da minha coxa, quase me fazendo gemer de prazer. A dor já havia sumido há muito tempo e eu só não gemia mesmo porque mantinha os lábios presos entre os dentes.

- Está bom assim? – ele perguntou numa voz baixa que quase me fez atacá-lo.

- Aham. – respondi fazendo o possível para não gemer, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Ai meu santinho. Ele subiu a mão. Eu senti isso. Ele subiu sim. Não o tanto que eu queria, mas subiu. E continuou massageando por mais um tempinho até que ouvimos a voz da enfermeira conversando com alguém do lado de fora da enfermaria. Vadia!

- Er... melhor ir pegar o gelo.

Ainda estava meio aérea quando ele se afastou, mas pude ver com muita clareza que havia um certo volume formado entre as suas pernas. Mata-me lentamente, Edward Cullen.

Infelizmente depois disso a enfermeira imbecil entrou na sala e Ed apenas explicou-lhe o que tinha acontecido e lhe entregou o gelo antes de sair dali para voltar à aula. Ou para se aliviar. Não sei qual das duas opções eu achava melhor. Talvez fosse melhor se _eu _o aliviasse, mas acho que isso não seria possível no momento. _No momento_.


	2. Ensinando

Capítulo 2

**ENSINANDO**

A cada aula que passava, eu me sentia mais determinada a fazer alguma coisa com relação a Edward. Ele definitivamente me olhava diferente. Me perguntava o que ele faria quando eu começasse a colocar meu plano em ação. Sim. Eu tinha um plano. Só não sabia se daria certo. Não tinha nada a perder a não ser minha dignidade. Mas isso poderia ser restaurado com os anos.

Era o dia em que começava o novo trimestre e, com ele, uma nova etapa na Educação Física. Pelos próximos três meses nós aprenderíamos o beisebol. Há algumas semanas pensar nisso era quase o meu pior pesadelo. O resultado de Isabella Swan com um taco de madeira na mão e uma bola pequena para acertar, só poderia ser um desastre. Mas hoje essa aula seria perfeita para começar a agir.

Para variar eu estava me saindo super mal nas tentativas de rebater a bola, embora não estivesse me esforçando para conseguir. Estávamos divididos em pares, Mike como meu parceiro, lançando a bola para mim e sua paciência parecia estar se esgotando.

- Bella, mais lenta do que essa bola eu não consigo mandar. Acerta uma. _Só uma_.

Tinha certeza que ele estava super arrependido de ter me escolhido como parceira, mas o problema era só dele. Estava me divertindo a beça enquanto o observava mostrando como eu deveria rebater. Parecia mais um deficiente mental tentando explicar para outro deficiente de tão lento que ele falava.

- Mike, eu sou ruim com o beisebol, mas meu raciocínio continua bom. Não precisa falar feito um demente comigo.

- Demente? Mas eu estava falando normal.

- Ah. – ops. Falha minha. Tinha esquecido que Mike era meio lento mesmo.

- Bella, acerte uma bola apenas – Edward apareceu de repente segurando um taco apoiado no ombro como se fosse um atleta famoso. E gostoso também.

- Eu não consigo. – falei toda chorosa, fazendo muito drama.

- Calma, não precisa se estressar. É só uma aula.

- Mas eu nunca vou conseguir fazer isso. Eu não sou boa.

- Você é boa o suficiente. – ele falou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos – Muito boa, para falar a verdade. Só falta um pouco de incentivo.

Opa. Entendi direito? Ele disse que eu era boa. _Muito boa_. Gostei dessa.

- Eu não vejo nada que possa me incentivar nessa quadra.

- Talvez um pouco de pressão.

- P-pressão? – diga que é pressão onde eu estou pensando. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça, se aproximando mais – Q-que pressão?

- Se você não conseguir acertar uma bola, eu não vou poder te liberar da aula hoje.

Ele estava brincando, não era? Agora é que eu não acertava nenhuma bola. Sorri maliciosa para ele segurando o taco mais torto ainda e me posicionei toda errada para "rebater" a bola que Mike ia lançar. E é claro que eu não acertei.

- Opa. Errei.

- Você está fazendo tudo errado, Bella. – Mike exclamou visivelmente irritado.

- Não a deixe nervosa, Newton – Ed reclamou – Vá fazer par com Eric. Eu assumo aqui.

Para minha surpresa Mike-Carrapato aceitou a sugestão de primeira e saiu quase correndo dali, me deixando sozinha num canto afastado da quadra. Estávamos ali porque os alunos tinham se afastado com medo de mim. Só não entendia o motivo.

- Você está segurando o taco errado, Bella. – Edward falou assim que ficamos "a sós", pegando a bola que Mike tinha deixado no chão e se posicionando à minha frente.

- É que eu não sei segurar o taco, professor. – falei toda inocente, mas cheia de malícia na voz e no olhar.

E é claro que ele percebeu as segundas intenções, porque me encarou com o olhar duvidoso como se quisesse ter certeza do que eu tinha falado e de tudo que estava implícito na frase. Eu apenas arqueei uma sobrancelha esperando sua reação.

Edward veio andando devagar na minha direção, tal como um felino, e eu me controlei para não dar um passo involuntário para trás. Parecia que ele ia avançar em mim a qualquer momento.

- Se você quiser eu posso te ensinar a segurar o taco.

- Eu adoraria aprender. – respondi com a voz um tanto baixa e trêmula demais, mas mantive meu olhar preso ao seu.

Continuamos nos encarando por alguns segundos até que ele continuou seu caminho parando atrás de mim. E quando eu digo "atrás" é _atrás mesmo_. Corpo colado com corpo, suas mãos passando pela minha cintura e segurando meus braços, me guiando nos movimentos.

- Você precisa manter as mãos mais afastadas para ter mais firmeza quando for rebater a bola. – ele falava bem perto do meu ouvido e eu mal conseguia me concentrar nas suas palavras.

- Assim? – fiz o que ele dizia, como uma boa aprendiz, e aproveitei para mexer um pouco os quadris, roçando minha bunda propositalmente com o seu quadril.

- Está quase correto – Edward falou com a voz um tanto rouca e sem se afastar, como eu imaginei que ele faria. – Mas você precisa separar um pouco as pernas para conseguir girar o corpo sem se desequilibrar.

- Abrir as pernas, professor Cullen? – perguntei novamente com mais malícia ainda – Desse jeitinho?

Abri um pouco as pernas, rebolando o quadril ainda mais contra o seu e, para minha surpresa, ele fez o mesmo.

- Isso. Desse jeito, Srta. Swan. – ele falou com a boca quase encostando no meu ouvido e eu não consegui evitar um gemido. Já até podia senti-lo crescendo entre as minhas nádegas.

Meu status atual? Sendo encoxada pelo meu professor gostoso, e totalmente molhada. Mas quem poderia me culpar por isso?

Infelizmente aquilo durou menos do que o esperado. Edward se afastou de mim, não sem antes pressionar seu quadril mais um pouco, me fazendo sentir seu membro duro, e pegou a bola que estava no chão novamente.

- Vamos tentar agora, ok?

Será que ele não percebia que estava com o volume bem evidente? Mas acho que ele não se importava com isso, já que estava de costas para o resto da turma e ninguém poderia ver. Ninguém a não ser eu. E meu olhar ficou meio que preso ali.

- Concentre-se Srta. Swan. – ele pediu zombeteiro, sem parecer nem um pouco constrangido com a direção do meu olhar.

- Eu estou concentrada, Sr. Cullen. – mais concentrada naquele volume impossível.

- Na bola. Concentre-se na bola.

Mas não deixava de haver uma bola ali, certo? Duas, para ser mais específica.

- Ou o quê? – provoquei.

- Ou a senhorita terá que ficar até mais tarde. Não sairá daqui enquanto não acertar uma bola.

- Não me dê idéias, professor Cullen. – sorri provocante para ele, mas a vagabunda que atendia pelo nome de Lauren fez questão de chegar toda dada, pedindo para que ele avaliasse o desempenho dela enquanto rebatia a bola que Jessica mandava para ela.

Eu era péssima em pontaria, mas tinha certeza que se Edward me mandasse uma bola agora eu conseguiria rebater e acertar na cabeça daquela vagabunda. E com um pouco mais de força a mesma bola quicaria nela e bateria em Jessica depois. Duas galinhas com a mesma bola. Fácil, fácil.

Edward, no entanto, tinha que ser simpático com ela e ficou observando enquanto ela segurava o taco do jeito errado. Eu sabia que ela estava fazendo aquilo de propósito para que ele fizesse com ela o mesmo que fizera comigo, mas acabou dando com os burros n'água. Edward apenas segurou seu próprio bastão e instruindo-a a imitar o que ele fazia.

Infelizmente aquilo quebrou o clima e eu acabei rebatendo a bola sem querer quando ele mandou para mim. Estava liberada do "castigo".

Mas não tinha problema. Eu teria oportunidades de sobra para continuar o que tinha começado. Três meses era tempo demais.


	3. Rejeição

Capítulo 3

**REJEIÇÃO**

_Mas não tinha problema. Eu teria oportunidades de sobra para continuar o que tinha começado. Três meses era tempo demais._

Ou não. Estava na última semana do trimestre e não tinha encontrado mais nenhuma oportunidade para continuar a brincadeira com o meu professor. Não sei se de propósito ou involuntariamente, mas ele me evitava. Chegava para falar comigo apenas o necessário e não tinha mais me ajudado a segurar o taco. Talvez ele tivesse percebido que eu não estava brincando. Ou talvez ele não me achasse interessante. Mas então por que eu o pegava me olhando várias vezes durante as aulas?

É. Acho que era a ética falando mais alto ali.

Dane-se a ética! Eu ia pegar esse professor nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse antes de ser expulsa por atentado ao pudor. Nem que para isso eu precisasse aparecer nua na sua sala particular que ficava nos fundos da quadra de esportes. Tudo bem que era uma atitude um tanto quanto desesperada, mas era exatamente como eu estava. Afinal, no próximo trimestre iríamos começar com o basquete e ele não teria muito o que ensinar ali.

Eu estava tão nervosa hoje que não conseguia rebater uma bola sequer. Cheguei até a bater com o taco na minha cabeça em uma das tentativas e foi nessa situação que eu encontrei a brecha para agir.

A batida tinha sido bem de leve, mas ele vira e eu resolvi fingir que estava doendo de verdade. E é claro que ele veio até mim preocupado. Eu ainda fui além e fingi que estava ficando tonta pela pancada, forçando-o a me segurar nos braços e me levar até a arquibancada, me ajudando a sentar e sentando ao meu lado.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou afastando uma mecha de cabelo com delicadeza.

- Acho que vai ficar um galo. – resmunguei fazendo cara de choro.

- Onde foi que bateu?

- Aqui. – respondi me aproximando mais dele e apontei para o topo da minha cabeça.

Ele levou sua mão até onde eu apontei, entrando com os dedos nos meus cabelos para sentir o local.

- Não está inchado, mas acho melhor colocarmos um pouco de gelo aí.

Lá vinha ele com esse gelo de novo. Isso me dava idéias nada curativas.

- Talvez uma massagem resolva mais a situação. – sugeri sorrindo delicadamente.

- Massagem na cabeça, Bella? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso torto que me derreteu inteira.

- Por que não?

- Acho que você está fingindo.

- E se eu estiver?

Edward apenas me encarou por alguns instantes antes de levantar, sussurrando antes de se afastar:

- Bella, Bella, cuidado com o que fala. Pode ser interpretada da forma errada.

Fiquei observando enquanto ele voltava para a quadra, fervendo de raiva por ele ser tão esquivo e tomei minha decisão. Chega de ser indireta.

Andei determinada até ele que estava escrevendo algumas coisas numa prancheta e parei de braços cruzados na sua frente.

- Eu tenho muito cuidado com o que falo, _Sr. Cullen_ – falei claramente embora num tom baixo que não permitisse que nenhum dos outros alunos ouvisse – E tenho certeza que estou sendo interpretada da maneira que eu quero. Se fazer de desentendido não vai mudar nada.

E me afastei a passos apressados dele, corada demais para continuar encarando-o.

Não sei se deveria ficar surpresa, mas perto do final da aula e ele parou ao meu lado, chegando perto demais e me fazendo deixar o taco cair. Por pouco não foi no meu pé.

- Depois da aula eu gostaria de falar com você, Bella – ele pediu ainda tomando notas na prancheta, evitando meu olhar – Precisamos discutir as suas notas que não andam nada boas.

Discutir minha nota? Sei. Ele queria era dar uns pegas comigo. Certo? Esperava mesmo que fosse isso.

Seja lá o que ele queria fazer comigo, eu não me opus e fiquei esperando até que todos os alunos fossem embora. Mas nem dei muita bandeira para o fato de que ficaria ali sozinha com ele. Simplesmente fiquei zanzando no vestiário, conversando com uma ou outra, tomei um banho bem demorado e quando terminei de juntar todas as minhas coisas, a quadra já estava vazia. Edward não estava em lugar nenhum ali, mas eu vi a luz da sua sala acesa e foi para lá que eu rumei.

Bati de leve na porta e entrei sem esperar por resposta. Ele estava sentado à sua mesa e fez sinal para que eu sentasse em uma das cadeiras à sua frente.

- Então, Srta. Swan – ele começou se inclinando mais para frente e cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa – suas notas não estão nada boas. – sério que ele queria mesmo conversar sobre isso? – Já estamos no meio do ano e se você continuar assim será reprovada.

- E?

- Em Educação Física, Bella. Ninguém nunca é reprovado nessa matéria.

- Sempre tem a primeira vez.

- Você não se importa?

- Claro que eu me importo. Mas o que posso fazer? Eu não sou boa em nada que envolva atividades físicas. Me dê um livro, me peça para resolver um problema de matemática, mas não me dê um taco e peça para rebater uma bola minúscula.

- Mas você nem se esforça.

- É claro que eu me esforço, mas às vezes é preciso um empurrãozinho. – sorri para ele, encontrando o gancho perfeito para mudar de assunto.

- Que tipo de empurrãozinho? – ele perguntou realmente sem me entender. Ou ele era um bom ator ou era muito inocente.

- Motivações que me façam gostar mais das aulas.

- Tipo o quê? – agora sim ele parecia entender a direção que a conversa estava tomando.

- Tipo um pouco mais daquela aula de como segurar o taco da forma correta. Sabe como é, eu sou muito lenta para essas coisas. Só aprendo com alguém dizendo exatamente como devo fazer.

Se ele ainda tinha alguma dúvida, isso não mais existia. Agora ele me encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida e a boca entreaberta. Visão totalmente sexy.

- Bella...

- O quê? – perguntei também erguendo uma sobrancelha. Mas ele apenas se recostou na cadeira, passando as mãos nos cabelos de forma nervosa e que quase me fez pular nos seus braços.

- É melhor você ir para casa.

- Quê?! – mentira que ele estava me rejeitando?

- Já discutimos que precisávamos. Se você não melhorar seu desempenho eu serei obrigado a te reprovar. Peça ajuda a algum dos seus amigos ou algo do tipo. Tenho certeza que Mike Newton ficará feliz de te ajudar.

Eca. Até imaginei ele vindo abanando o rabo pro meu lado se eu pedisse isso.

- _Você_ poderia me ajudar. – sugeri – Ninguém melhor para me dar aulas particulares do que meu próprio professor.

- Sinto muito. Não tenho tempo para aulas particulares. – ele falou sério e se levantou. – Pode ir agora. Tenho uns assuntos para resolver.

Tipo bater uma pensando em mim? Quase perguntei, mas me controlei e levantei também. Saí batendo porta e nem me despedi.

Meu status atual? Tinha acabado de ser rejeitada pelo meu professor gostoso e continuava molhada.


	4. Aulas Particulares

Capítulo 4

**AULAS PARTICULARES**

A aula seguinte foi pior ainda. Eu estava tão envergonhada por ele agora saber as minhas intenções e ter me dado um fora que nem conseguia encará-lo. Ficava o tempo todo de cabeça baixa, o que acabou resultando em diversos acidentes. Não só comigo, mas com o coitado do Mike também. A única bola que eu tinha conseguido rebater tinha ido direto de encontro às suas partes intimas. Fiquei na dúvida se ria ou pedia desculpas, mas ao vê-lo caído no chão, acabei optando pela segunda opção, embora gargalhasse internamente.

- Preste atenção no que faz, Swan! – Edward falou quase gritando comigo. Essa era uma das coisas ruins da aula de hoje. Ele estava sendo extremamente grosseiro.

- Foi sem querer – falei ainda de cabeça baixa, sem encará-lo.

- Se estivesse com um pouco mais de atenção isso não teria acontecido – ele falava ainda no mesmo tom e eu quase parti para cima de Lauren quando ouvi seu riso de hiena – Se você quer ser reprovada é só me dizer que eu libero você de vez. Talvez assim você consiga evitar mais acidentes. – ok. Agora ele tinha ido longe demais. Me ameaçar assim na frente de todo mundo não tinha sido nada legal. – Lauren – ele chamou e ela veio logo, quase ciscando – Faça par com Swan enquanto eu levo Newton à enfermaria.

Ela atendeu seu pedido a contragosto, mas não sem antes me olhar como se quisesse me matar.

- Se você acertar essa bola em mim eu juro que te pego na saída.

Ui. Que meda!

Até que eu queria acertar a porcaria da bola bem no meio do seu nariz de plástica, mas estava tão irritada com tudo aquilo que não conseguia tocar na bola nem de raspão.

- Você é burra ou se faz? – Lauren perguntou depois de outro erro meu – Não é possível que não consiga acertar nenhuma bola.

- Vai se ferrar, Lauren! – gritei jogando o taco na sua direção. Isso mesmo. O taco. Aquele pedaço enorme de madeira. Foi uma atitude um tanto quando impensada, mas para minha sorte – ou azar – Lauren era boa no reflexo e conseguiu se esquivar a tempo.

- O que foi isso? – Edward perguntou assim que entrou na quadra, tendo presenciado tudo.

- Essa maluca tentou me matar. – Lauren gritou apontando para mim.

- Foi um acidente. – mentira descarada a minha.

- Acidente uma ova. Eu nem tinha jogado a bola.

_Cala a boca, vaca!_

- Ok. Agora já chega, Srta. Swan! Você vai acertar essa bola nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

- Eu não vou mais ser parceira dela não. Tenho amor à minha vida.

- Pode deixar que eu assumo aqui, Lauren – ele falou todo carinhoso para ela e olhou para mim quase me fuzilando. – Você não vai reprovar nessa matéria, Isabella.

- Isso depende só de mim. – retruquei, cruzando os braços numa atitude desafiadora.

Edward recolheu o taco que eu havia jogado em Lauren e se aproximou lentamente.

- Você não vai reprovar nessa matéria – ele repetiu me entregando o taco e indo para trás de mim – Nem que para isso eu tenha que te dar aulas particulares – Edward completou sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Opa. Opa, opa, opa! Ele tinha dito mesmo o que eu queria que ele dissesse? Então por que ele estava se afastando de mim? Por que ele não vinha me encoxar de novo?

- Ah – Ed parou no meio da quadra se voltou para mim, falando em alto e bom som – A senhorita vai ficar aqui até que eu me dê por satisfeito do seu desempenho – e continuou seu caminho para o lado oposto da quadra.

Lauren e Jéssica ficaram rindo da minha cara, mas mal sabiam elas que eu estava me acabando de rir por dentro. Eu ia dar para o meu professor.

Quando todos estavam indo para os vestiários, eu continuei ali com o taco, treinando movimentos no ar e tentando evitar que o taco escorregasse da minha mão. Fiquei ali até que restamos apenas nós dois e ele veio na minha direção, andando lentamente e me fazendo suar frio. Fiquei tão concentrada no seu caminhar que deixei o taco cair no meu pé. Ok. Isso doeu.

- Ai. – gemi me agachando para massagear o pé por cima do tênis. Ele logo estava ao meu lado rindo.

- Como você consegue ser tão desastrada, Bella? – ele perguntou ainda rindo.

- Pára de rir. – resmunguei. – Tá doendo.

- Vou pegar gelo. Fica aqui.

Como se eu tivesse condições de andar. Ou como se eu quisesse sair dali. Até porque agora ele vinha com um saquinho de gelo em cubos que tinha tirado da geladeira da sua sala particular.

Edward sentou à minha frente e começou a desfazer o laço do tênis, tirando-o com cuidado, fazendo o mesmo com a meia. Duas peças já foram. Ele tirou um dos cubos do saquinho que estava ao seu lado no chão e pegou meu pé, colocando-o em cima da suas pernas. Começou então a sessão tortura.

Primeiro porque meu pé estava realmente doendo e já estava começando a inchar. Segundo porque o gelo queimava. E terceiro, e mais importante, porque sua outra mão começou a fazer massagem nos pontos menos doloridos até o tornozelo. Mãos mágicas aquelas.

- Está melhorando?

- Aham. – respondi de olhos fechados aproveitando a sensação.

- Quer que eu pare?

- Nem se atreva – falei ainda de olhos fechados, mas pude ouvir seu riso.

Ele continuou com o gelo no ponto machucado até que a dor tivesse sumido por completo e logo massageava todo o pé com as duas mãos. Aquilo estava bom demais, mas poderia ficar ainda melhor.

- Estava tão bom com o gelo. – murmurei fazendo beicinho e encarando-o toda dengosa.

Ele sorriu para mim e pegou uma pedra do gelo que ainda restava no saquinho e voltou a deslizá-la pelo meu pé, mas começou a subir um pouco mais, passando pelo tornozelo e indo em direção à perna parando no joelho e descendo novamente.

- A outra perna está se sentindo ignorada. – reclamei brincalhona.

Ele riu ainda mais e, ainda sem falar nada, começou a deslizar o gelo pela outra perna também. Aquele silêncio dele estava me deixando intrigada.

- Tão calado. – falei apenas, encarando-o.

- Receio, eu acho – ele falou sem interromper o movimento das suas mãos com o gelo, deixando minha perna molhada. E outras partes também.

- Receio de quê?

- De estar te interpretando errado. – ele respondeu me encarando intensamente.

- Você não está me interpretando errado.

- Quantos anos você tem, Bella? – Edward perguntou, sério demais pro meu gosto.

- Dezessete. – respondi com a verdade até porque eu tinha certeza que ele sabia a resposta – Menor de idade. – completei sabendo exatamente o que ele pensava.

- Muito jovem.

- E nem um pouco inocente. – falei antes que ele começasse a falar sobre pureza e outras coisas.

- Bella, Bella... Cuidado com o que fala.

- Ou você pode me interpretar errado, não é? – não era possível que ele estivesse pensando em me rejeitar de novo!

- Ou eu posso te interpretar exatamente como você quer que eu interprete. – ele corrigiu, me encarando novamente com intensidade no olhar.

Fiquei alguns segundos mergulhando naquela imensidão verde, até que ele interrompeu o que fazia e ficou de pé num salto, estendendo uma mão para mim.

- Devagar – ele aconselhou e me ajudou a levantar sem machucar o pé.

- Por que levantamos? – o que queríamos fazer poderia ser ali mesmo no chão da quadra. Imaginar a cena me deixou mais excitada do que já estava.

- Hora de começarmos as aulas particulares – ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Oba.

Mas o pior é que ele estava falando de aula de beisebol mesmo. Edward me estendeu o taco e pegou uma das bolas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão da quadra, se posicionando alguns metros à minha frente.

- Sério que você está falando de aulas de verdade? – perguntei apoiando o taco no ombro enquanto tirava o outro tênis e a meia para ficar mais nivelada.

- Claro que sim, Srta. Swan. – ele respondeu sorrindo malicioso – Vou te passar umas lições importantes que você nunca esquecerá.

- Vou cobrar isso, Sr. Cullen.

Ficamos alguns minutos treinando de verdade, mas é claro que eu não consegui evoluir muito e ele teve que vir para trás de mim novamente.

- Você lembra como é para segurar, Bella. – ele falou, mas repetiu o gesto de me ajudar a segurar o taco.

- Eu lembro da parte de abrir as pernas.

Ele riu com a boca perto demais do meu pescoço, arrepiando todos os pelos do meu corpo.

- Você é impossível mesmo.

Eu era impossível, mas era ele quem estava rebolando contra o meu quadril. Tudo bem que eu não estava parada, mas dessa vez Edward começou.

- Você precisa manter as mãos assim – ele instruiu separando minhas mãos no taco – E afastar as pernas um pouco mais. Então é só olhar bem para a bola e girar o corpo desse jeito.

Ele movia o corpo levando o meu junto e o roçar estava bom demais.

- Desculpa, não entendi. Pode fazer de novo?

- Assim. – e lá estava ele girando o corpo de novo, segurando minhas mãos junto com o taco – Entendeu?

- É assim? – fiz o mesmo movimento acrescentando um pequeno rebolado contra seu quadril.

- Isso mesmo. – ele respondeu com a voz baixa e o hálito roçando na minha nuca.

Edward tinha afastado meus cabelos para o lado e eu estava adorando sentir sua respiração na minha pele.

- Não sei. Acho que fiz errado. – deixei minha voz mais inocente possível, fazendo-o rir novamente, sua respiração me deixando arrepiada – Talvez se mexer mais o quadril, eu consiga um movimento mais preciso.

- É bem provável.

Girei o meu corpo de novo e rebolei ainda mais. Uma de suas mãos soltou as minhas que continuavam segurando o taco e foi até o meu quadril, segurando firme ali, colando ainda mais meu corpo ao seu.

- Faz de novo, vai – ele pediu com uma voz rouca que me deixou toda mole.

- Desse jeito, professor? – provoquei rebolando ainda mais e empinando a bunda na sua direção.

Ai meu santinho das galochas cor de rosa. Que volume era aquele? Tinha certeza que estava maior do que da outra vez. O taco quase caiu da minha mão quando ele meio que estocou em mim por trás. Se não fosse sua mão me segurando pela cintura, eu teria caído feito jaca mole.

- Solta isso. Vai acabar causando um acidente. – Ed tirou o taco das minhas mãos e deixou que ele escorregasse entre seus dedos até cair com um ruído oco no chão de madeira da quadra. – Agora rebola pra mim.

O que ele não pedia gemendo que eu não fazia gozando?


	5. Lições Importantes

Capítulo 5

**LIÇÕES IMPORTANTES**

Ficamos nessa dança erótica de rebolados e encoxadas que deixaria qualquer dançarino de mambo com inveja por não sei quanto tempo. Estava até começando a suar quando senti que ele me guiava para a sua sala. Ele continuava atrás de mim e andávamos colados com passos sincronizados, parando por todo o caminho para mais uma rebolada.

Meus sapatos e meias tinham ficados jogados no meio da quadra, mas quem disse que eu me importava com isso? Só me importava de sentir ele crescendo ainda mais. O resto era resto.

Melhor ainda foi ouvir a chave girando na fechadura e sentir meu corpo sendo pressionado nessa mesma porta com ele me pegando de jeito por trás. Alguém ali parecia gostar da minha bunda.

Minhas mãos agora estavam prostradas na madeira com uma das suas sobre elas, enquanto a outra deslizava pela lateral do meu corpo, roçando num seio e descendo mais até a barra da blusa, voltando a subir, levando a blusa junto. Ajudei no processo e logo estava só de sutiã rendado. Desde que ele tinha retribuído à minha cantada na primeira aula de beisebol eu não tinha saído de casa sem usar lingerie de renda e hoje, finalmente, ele poderia ver uma delas.

Minhas mãos continuavam na porta, mas agora as duas suas percorriam meu corpo, detendo-se um pouco mais nos meus seios, massageando por cima da renda e me fazendo empinar ainda mais.

Meu professor agora estocava de novo em mim por cima do tecido e eu já não agüentava mais de tanto tesão.

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava livre do sutiã também, e sua mão acariciava um seio enquanto a outra entrava fácil pelo short de elástico, indo até o meu sexo molhado que implorava por atenção.

- Molhadinha – Edward sussurrou contra o meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo – Do jeito que eu gosto.

- Edward... – porcaria de boca gostosa que chupava minha orelha e que dedos perfeitos eram esses que me acariciavam com tanta precisão? Comecei a arranhar a madeira da porta para extravasar a luxúria que me dominava.

- Vira pra mim, vira – ele pediu, mas acabou fazendo todo o trabalho sozinho já que eu não conseguia me mexer.

Fiquei de frente para Ed, que me mantinha firme no lugar, me segurando pela cintura. Sua outra mão voltou para o meio das minhas pernas e eu gemi alto quando ele me penetrou com um dedo.

Minha mão desceu gulosa para o cós da sua calça, doida para livrá-lo daquela peça e nos dar o que tanto queríamos, mas, ao sentir aquele volume nas minhas mãos, eu acabei me empolgando e comecei a acariciá-lo por cima do tecido.

Edward gemeu e me beijou com paixão, introduzindo outro dedo e intensificando o movimento. Aproveitei sua reação e fiz o mesmo, fazendo mais pressão por cima da calça ao mesmo tempo que tentava abrir o botão e descer o zíper. Ele acabou me ajudando de tão desastrada que eu estava.

No instante seguinte estávamos os dois completamente nus ainda encostados na porta. Se ele queria fazer em pé, eu é que não iria me opor. Com Edward Cullen eu faria até de cabeça para baixo ou no telhado de casa.

- Bella – Edward chamou me forçando a abrir os olhos – Você é virgem?

- Mentira que você... está perguntando isso.. nessa altura do... campeonato. – eu mal conseguia falar direito, tão sem fôlego que eu estava. Edward continuava me encarando esperando por uma resposta – Não, Professor Cullen, eu não sou virgem.

- Hum... – seu olhar percorreu meu corpo com malícia – O que é uma pena. Sempre quis pegar uma virgem.

E eu pensando que se ele sairia correndo de uma. Sorri de volta para ele também percorrendo seu corpo maravilhosamente nu.

- Sabe... Parte de mim ainda é virgem. – arqueei uma sobrancelha e o encarei divertida – Se isso te interessa.

O gostoso do meu professor ficou ainda mais gostoso mordendo os lábios e me olhando daquele jeito de predador. Quase gozei ali mesmo.

No instante seguinte ele me segurava pelas nádegas para me erguer e me ajudou a envolver sua cintura com minhas pernas, me penetrando num único impulso.

- Eu vou... te ensinar – ele falava com os lábios colados ao meu ouvido, nossos corpos quicando cada vez mais rápido – a não brincar com fogo, Srta. Swan.

- Me ensina tudo, professor Cullen – gemi quase sem fôlego e ele intensificou as estocadas, me segurando pelas nádegas.

Ele era bem mais grosso que o único cara com que eu já tinha transado e chegava até a doer um pouco. Minhas costas batiam com força contra a madeira da porta, mas a dor se misturava com o prazer e estava me levando aos céus.

Apoiei minhas mãos nos seus ombros e comecei a ajudar nos movimentos de subir e descer.

- Mais... Mais forte. – eu exigi, cravando minhas unhas na sua pele quando fui atendida. – Isso... aahhh!

O barulho das minhas costas se chocando com a porta me deixava ainda mais excitada e eu comecei a sentir os espasmos do orgasmo se aproximando.

- Ed... Ed... Eu vou... aaahhh.

- Isso, me aperta gostoso. – ele agora mordia meu queixo, se movendo ainda mais rápido, indo ainda mais fundo. – Goza para o seu professor, vai.

Gozei como nunca, meu corpo estremecendo tanto que pensei que fosse desmaiar. Ele continuava estocando com força e logo eu senti seu líquido quente derramando dentro de mim. Nós dois gemíamos alto sem nem pensar que alguém poderia ouvir.

Meu corpo estava completamente mole, ainda sofrendo os últimos espasmos, quando o senti saindo de dentro de mim e aquele liquido escorrendo entre as minhas pernas.

Fomos caindo devagar, seu braço ainda me segurando pelas nádegas, e nos deitamos juntos no chão acarpetado da sua sala, e ele parecia não se importar com o meu peso inteiramente em cima dele.

- Eu transei com meu professor – eu falei mais para mim mesma, minha cabeça deitada no seu peito e o senti rindo embaixo de mim.

- Eu transei com minha aluna – ele falou no mesmo tom, embora um pouco mais sério e eu apoiei meu queixo no seu peito para poder encará-lo. – Se alguém descobre isso...

- Eu não vou contar para ninguém. Até porque eu pretendo repetir isso outras vezes. – apenas sua sobrancelha arqueando foi o suficiente para me excitar de novo – E seria impossível fazer isso se você fosse demitido.

- Muitas aulas particulares? – ele perguntou com aquele sorriso torto.

- Sabe como é, professor, eu sou uma péssima aluna.

- Pois eu estou achando que você aprende muito rápido.

- Mas eu ainda nem aprendi a segurar no taco, professor. – fiz biquinho e ele riu divertido ao mesmo tempo em que me encarava com malícia.

- Algo me diz que você sabe segurar direitinho.

- Acho que não. – sorri perversamente para ele, erguendo um pouco meu corpo – Que tal se eu mostrar a minha técnica? Depois o senhor pode me dar uma nota.

- Fique à vontade.

Edward estendeu os braços cruzando-os embaixo da cabeça numa posição descontraída. Eu até poderia ficar tímida por ele ficar me observando, mas o problema era que ele estava gostoso demais naquela posição para me deixar de outra forma que não extremamente excitada.

Afastei meu cabelo do rosto, para poder ver todas as suas reações, e adorei vê-lo mordendo os lábios quando minha mão envolveu seu membro, que já voltava a dar sinais de vida. Sentei sobre as suas coxas para ter mais liberdade de movimento e comecei a bater uma nele bem devagar e fazendo um pouco mais de pressão à medida que ele ia ficando mais duro.

Quando ele já ficava em pé sozinho, eu aumentei a velocidade dos movimentos fazendo-o gemer por entre os dentes e me olhar com uma cara safada.

- Que mão gostosa, Bella.

- Sabe o que é mais gostoso ainda, Ed? – perguntei com um sorriso que esperava ser sensual. Ele apenas meneou a cabeça negativamente – Minha boca.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

Minha boca já estava salivando há alguns minutos, louca pra cair naquele membro grosso e foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Detalhe para a informação que eu só tinha feito isso uma vez e o cara era tão imaturo que gozou dez segundos depois que eu comecei a chupar, sem nem me avisar, me fazendo engasgar. Mas com Edward eu sabia que seria diferente.

E foi exatamente como previsto. Assim que eu caí de boca nele, Edward gemeu alto, mas continuou duro e pulsante, apenas afastando meus cabelos que voltaram a cair no meu rosto para poder me observar melhor.

Continuei chupando com gosto, às vezes me dedicando apenas à cabecinha rosada enquanto continuava batendo com uma mão. Sua mão continuava prendendo meus cabelos e agora ele tinha seu corpo apoiado em um dos cotovelos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu mantive o contato visual ao colocar o máximo possível dele dentro da minha boca. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás e um gemido rouco brotou do seu peito, me deixando ainda mais empolgada. Deixei que ele deslizasse até a minha garganta, quase me fazendo engasgar, repetindo o movimento mais algumas vezes até que ele me puxou para cima num gesto violento, mas que me deixou gamada, e me beijou com sofreguidão, entrando em mim com facilidade, de tão molhada que eu estava.

- Boquinha gostosa – ele murmurou interrompendo o beijo e estocando mais forte.

- Qual... foi a minha... n-nota? – Edward agora me segurava firme pelo quadril me fazendo quicar em cima dele.

- Nota máxima. – ele respondeu, entrando ainda mais fundo e me fazendo cravar as unhas no seu peito e quase gritar de prazer.

- Ed, eu vou...

- Ah, não vai, não – ele me interrompeu, saindo de dentro de mim de repente, ficando em pé e me levando junto.

- M-mas... o que...? – quase caí com o movimento súbito, mas ele me segurou pela cintura me mantendo firme junto ao seu corpo.

- Nada de gozar agora, mocinha – ele sussurrou contra o meu ouvido, mordendo meu pescoço em seguida.

Eu ofegava e meu corpo estava tão mole que mais parecia uma boneca de pano. Deixei que ele me conduzisse até a sua mesa e me virando de costas para ele.

Uma de suas mãos segurava meu quadril deixando minha bunda colada com seu sexo, enquanto a outra acariciava meus seios. Seu corpo foi inclinando para a frente, levando o meu junto até que minha barriga e meus seios encostaram no tampo da mesa coberta de papéis. Empinada do jeito que eu tinha ficado, era impossível não entender o que ele queria.

- Está na hora da lição mais importante. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, afastando meus cabelos, que grudavam nas minhas costas suadas e foi beijando toda a extensão do pescoço até o começo das minhas nádegas.

Ele não ia fazer o que eu estava pensando, ia? Não que eu tivesse medo de fazer aquilo, só achava estranho ele querer me lamber _lá_. Mas sua boca passou direto por ali, indo para a minha intimidade que estava tão encharcada que escorria pelas minhas pernas.

Vários papéis foram parar no chão quando senti sua língua me invadindo, fazendo movimentos circulares no clitóris, ao mesmo tempo em que dois dedos entravam em mim. Gemi alto quando ele me sugou com gosto, limpando todo o líquido.

Edward então abriu as minhas nádegas com as duas mãos, despejando todo o mel ali, me deixando um tanto quanto receosa. Só agora caiu a ficha do que iria fazer e com quem. Deveria ter começado com algo menor.

Ainda assim não pude deixar de gemer enquanto ele espalhava o líquido na minha entrada nunca antes visitada, me deixando super lubrificada. Edward se inclinou sobre o meu corpo novamente para sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Agora empina bem essa bundinha – ele pediu com a voz rouca, ainda me acariciando lá embaixo.

- Vai doer – eu resmunguei mesmo sem querer, quando senti que ele se posicionava atrás de mim – Você é muito grande.

- Obrigado, linda – até parece que eu estava falando isso como se fosse uma coisa boa, mas ele beijou meu rosto de um jeito tão meigo que eu relaxei no mesmo instante – Vai doer sim, mas é só no começo. E eu prometo ir com calma. – falando desse jeito ele poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo – Relaxa, vai. – ele falou isso mordendo o lóbulo, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia pressão para entrar em mim.

O problema é que tinha volume demais para espaço de menos. Mas eu me forcei a permanecer relaxada ou seria pior para mim.

Sentia ele me rasgando aos poucos, e a dor seria insuportável se ele não tivesse levado uma das mãos até meu clitóris, fazendo com que o prazer voltasse ainda mais forte.

Ouvi um gemido contido e olhei por sobre o ombro para ver Edward de olhos fechados e expressão torturada, tamanha era a sua concentração para não sair estocando, como eu sabia que ele queria fazer.

Aquilo me fez esquecer a dor momentaneamente e eu mexi um pouco o quadril fazendo-o gemer alto e entrar mais em mim. Dessa vez eu acho que ele chegou no final, porque a dor fez lágrimas brotarem nos meus olhos.

- Desculpa – Edward pediu, percebendo o que tinha feito – Perdi o controle. Mas ao menos agora entrou tudo.

- Aham. – minhas mãos agora amassavam alguns papéis para tentar desviar a atenção da dor, mas não estava ajudado muito – Sai um pouco. Tá doendo.

- Nada disso, Bellinha – Edward sussurrou, voltando a se inclinar sobre o meu corpo e, de alguma forma, entrando ainda mais – Vou ficar aqui dentro até você se acostumar e começar a rebolar pra mim.

Eu já ia reclamar quando sua mão voltou a me acariciar na minha intimidade, me fazendo esquecer de todo o resto.

E foi exatamente como ele disse. Alguns minutos depois eu nem sentia mais dor, embora Edward continuasse sem se mover dentro de mim, esperando enquanto meu corpo se acostumava com ele. Eu logo estava rebolando em sua mão e comecei a sentir os espasmos me dominando de novo. Foi só nesse momento, quando eu estava gozando, que Ed começou a se mover, saindo devagar para entrar de novo. Eu ainda senti um pouco de dor, mas foi tão insignificante que nem me importei.

Continuei gemendo enquanto ele começava a estocar cada vez mais rápido, gemendo junto comigo, seu peito colado às minhas costas, indo o mais fundo possível.

Quando dei por mim, estava gozando de novo, e Edward veio junto urrando, puxando meu cabelo de um jeito tão selvagem que me fez ter outro orgasmo, um por cima do outro, e o resto dos papéis que ainda havia naquela mesa foram parar no chão, tamanho o descontrole que me dominou.

Não sei quem gemia mais alto ou quem estava sentindo mais prazer, só o que eu sei é que nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes. Era melhor do que mil chocolates e, sem dúvidas, era melhor do que fazer isso sozinha.

- Eu, _definitivamente_ – Edward falava baixinho, ainda sem fôlego, mordendo meu lóbulo –, não poderia pensar – outra mordida – em outro lugar – mais uma – para estar.

Eu até queria responder que me sentia da mesma forma, mas estava tão sem ar que não consegui falar nada. Ficamos na mesma posição, ainda encaixados, por mais alguns minutos até que ele saiu devagar de dentro de mim e me puxou para cima, encostando minhas costas em seu peito e me abraçando pela cintura.

Deixei minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito e fechei os olhos, aproveitando a carícia dos seus dedos no meu abdômen.

- Adorei a aula, professor. – murmurei ainda de olhos fechados.

- Vá se acostumando, Srta. Swan. – ele falou baixinho e beijou meu pescoço – porque a partir de hoje você terá aulas particulares diariamente.

- Muito fácil me acostumar com isso, Sr. Cullen. Embora eu ache que não será suficiente. Vou ficar em recuperação. Isso é um fato.

- Também acho. Você terá que passar as férias aqui tendo aulas comigo.

- É. Vai ser uma pena perder as minhas férias aqui nessa sala.

- Podemos ter aulas na quadra também. – ele sugeriu. – Para diversificar um pouco.

- E na arquibancada. – completei.

- Sim. E ainda tem a piscina aquecida.

- Sempre quis fazer na piscina.

Ele riu contra a minha pele, me deixando animada de novo, apesar de ainda estar dolorida.

- Não esqueça que serão aulas, Srta. Swan. – ele lembrou, fingindo uma voz séria – Ainda sou seu professor.

- Não se preocupe, professor Cullen. Sou uma aluna obediente. Vou fazer tudo que o senhor mandar.

- E eu vou cobrar obediência.

- Se quiser pode começar a cobrar agora – falei, girando meu corpo e ficando de frente para ele, minhas mãos envolvendo seu pescoço.

- Já? – uma sobrancelha arqueada combinado com um sorriso torto foi o suficiente para me deixar molhada de novo – Aluna aplicada. Gosto disso. Mas é melhor você ir para casa. Não quero que seu pai apareça aqui com uma espingarda.

- Com medo do Chefe Swan, Ed?

- Tenho amor à minha vida. E às minhas partes íntimas.

- Ah, quanto a isso nós concordamos. Seria uma pena perdemos isso. Mas amanhã eu quero mais.

- Amanhã você vai ter muito mais. Serão tantas lições que você será a melhor aluna da escola.

- Mas eu já não sou? – perguntei num muxoxo.

- Vendo por esse lado, é sim. A melhor e mais gostosa aluna que eu já tive.

- A recíproca é verdadeira, professor.

Afinal, onde mais eu poderia encontrar um professor gostoso daquele jeito, que me prometia muitas outras aulas particulares? Agora, de longe, Educação Física era a minha matéria preferida. Mesmo sem bolas, tacos, redes, traves ou cestas. Aliás, essa era a parte ruim da matéria. O resto era perfeito. Meu professor era perfeito. E eu já sentia a perfeição roçando seu corpo no meu, mais uma vez pronto para as aulas.

Seria melhor ligar para o meu pai e dizer que estava tendo aulas particulares e que chegaria tarde, porque eu não tinha a mínima intenção de ir para casa agora.


End file.
